Irania Nui
Irania Nui is an island located on Spherus Magna, and was one of the 'test' islands of the Great Beings. For 100,000 years it was situated on the surface of Aqua Magna but following the planet's reformation, it returned to its original location. It is governed by the Irania Nui Council. History Irania Nui was created by the Great Beings as a 'test' island, alongside Arka Nui. Irania Nui was notable for its use of the Golnika System: whenever a Matoran died, a new one would be commissioned. This was to ensure that the population remained the same. When the Great Beings created the Matoran Universe, they scrapped the Golnika System in favour of the Red Star, which would actually resurrect the deceased being as opposed to creating a new one. The Battle of Irania Nui 1000 years prior to the Reformation of Spherus Magna, when Pyrez came to Irania Nui with a small task force, the Iarn Military were called in to stop them. Though Pyrez only had a small force, it proved to be extremely difficult for the Matoran army. After a fortnight of constant fighting, an army from Arka Nui came in to aid Irania Nui, using a new Kanohi Olmak to travel back and forth between the Matoran Universe and Irania Nui. With the help of the Arkanians, the Iarn Military managed to defeat the Makuta, and peace was temporarily restored. Districts Irania Nui consists of eleven districts, each one accessible by aircraft or a series of travellator walkways. The distance between each one is not great; on foot, a Matoran should only take roughly an hour and a half to travel from one Iarn to another. Iarn Nui The island's capital. All the major businesses have their HQ here. It is also home to Turaga Lome and to most members of the Irania Nui Council. The Library can be found here. Iarn Nui is situated in the exact center of the island, and it has been said that the collection of government buildings together resemble a volcano. Ta-Iarn The City of Fire. Masks and weapons are forged here. It is also the site of Lava Power Inc., who provide lava power, a popular alternative energy source. Le-Iarn The City of Air. Site of the airport, where Matoran can fly to other islands on Aqua Magna like Tehktra Nui. Le-Iarn is also where the Iarn Military is based. Ko-Iarn City of Ice. Home of freezing technology, as well as the latest advances in carbon freezing. De-Iarn City of Sonics. Home to the latest technological advances in the entertainment business. H.E.S. was developed here. Po-Iarn City of Stone. Leader in archaeology, sculpturing, and just about everything to do with stone. Also home to most sporting events. Between 99,000 and 100,000 years ago, a great battle between the Toa Iarn and the Element Lord of Shadow took place here. Ce-Iarn City of Psionics. From Ce-Iarn, Matoran watch the skies and gather intelligence about the progress of the Mata Nui robot, and look for the potential return of the Great Beings. They also watch for signs of extra-terrestrial life. If there is even the smallest possibility of an alien incursion, they sound the alarm and put the island in lockdown. Fe-Iarn City of Iron. Most vehicles are developed here, as well as construction equipment. Bo-Iarn City of Plantlife. It is mostly a cultural heritage site, though some Matoran do still live in villages in the forests here. It is classed as an Iarn even though it is more of a Wahi region. Av-Iarn City of Light. The island's entertainment hub. From here the Irania Nui News is broadcast across the island 24/7. Few Av Matoran have become Toa, Karael being an exception. This is generally because Toa of Light are more powerful than regular Toa, and the creation of too many would badly affect the natural balance of light and darkness. When Pyrez made his second attempt to seize Irania Nui, he arrived in Av Iarn and started terrorizing the Matoran. He was intercepted by Ihu, who drove the Makuta out, but the damage had been done and most of the important buildings in the district had been destroyed. Later, Ihu used a Kanohi Kiril to start repairing the damage. Onu-Iarn City of Earth. Onu-Iarn was originally the site of Irania Nui's backup generators, and of research-and-development into alternative fuels (aside from lava power, which was developed in Ta-Iarn). Prior to the Shattering, when Irania Nui was part of Spherus Magna, Onu-Iarn was a vast underground city inhabited by Onu-Matoran and many Rahi. However, when the island fell to Aqua Magna, a vast network of tunnels and chambers were found. The Toa Iarn travelled deep into the tunnels to find several artefacts of power, which they decided they would keep safe in the island's capital. Unfortunately, the Element Lord of Shadow and his Skrall army learned of them, and he wanted to seize them for himself. A massive battle followed, resulting in a Great Being named Angonce locking Onu-Iarn up and disposing of the villains. Years later, the remaining Onu-Matoran in Onu-Iarn (who had been locked in) were all devoured by a creature that sucked out their life forces. This creature too died, and nothing lived in Onu-Iarn. Location Irania Nui is situated in the Aqua Magna region of Spherus Magna, not too far from the mainland. It is also now connected to New Krano Nui, which docked itself next to the island city. Entertainment Entertainment systems on Irania Nui are extremely advanced. Most household will contain at least one H.E.S. (Holographic Entertainment System), and you are never very far away from a P.H.E.C. (Public Holographic Entertainment Centre). There are also several sports pitches situated throughout the island, where games like Kohlii (a very advanced version of the sport) are played. Appearances *''The Legacy Chronicles'' **''Bodyguard'' (First appearance) **''Land of the Dark Hunters'' **''Matoran Legends'' **''Sword of the Great Spirit'' **''Karael's Blog'' **''Kreix's Task'' **''Disciple of Evil'' **''Clash of the Titans'' **''Vradok Returns!'' **''Irania Nui - City in Turmoil'' *''Dancing with Destiny'' Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Ihu